<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[D][E][A][T][H] Sentence by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001687">[D][E][A][T][H] Sentence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egypt, Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Darkness, Death, Demons, Doppelganger, Evil, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Magic, Multiple Selves, Nightmares, Occult, Pokemon References, Possession, Punishment, Supernatural Elements, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween 2020! Bakura Ryou’s hand may never leave the ouija board.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou &amp; Yami Bakura, Mutou Yuugi &amp; Yami Yuugi | Atem, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[D][E][A][T][H] Sentence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[D][E][A][T][H] Sentence</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Bakura Ryou’s hand may never leave the ouija board.</p>
<hr/><p>In the dark sanctuary of his mind, fangs, mouths, and sneering eyes watch Bakura Ryou consult the ouija board. The hypnagogic curtain in a Dali painting where souls of the forgotten burn.</p><p>What was the thing lurking in that possessed piece of art? What was the portrait’s secret?</p><p>Gross ghosts of fled dreams wander around him, their ectoplasm trails a rattling wind without explicable grudge. Ruined poltergeists haunting him in his labyrinth of nightmare.</p><p>Bakura is a headless knight, timid faith too feeble to destroy these man-eating earthbound.</p><p>He’s no spiritualist of calibre. Occult matters were a hobby to him.</p><p>Yet the undead not laid to rest demand counterbalance. They pull him down the narrow corridor, down the shallow grave to the room locked from his conscious awareness.</p><p>And there he sits, their earl of demise. Their duke of true terror. His cursed twin, designating RPG plays from a gothic chair.</p><p>Or is <em>he</em> the cursed twin, who unwrapped the black box?</p><p>Necrofear is also there, chattering mannequin clutched to her armoured breast, a vacant doll her own.</p><p>Does Bakura’s hand move the planchette? Or does Dark Necrofear’s? Regardless, it stops on each letter until its message is spelled out, horribly final:</p><p>[D][E][A][T][H]</p><p>The dark spirit of the Millennium Ring planned to silence him. Exchange places with him again. Bakura tried to force the planchette over to GOOD BYE to end the internal séance.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t let him switch. Don’t let him open the dark door.</em>
</p><p>The time for a change of heart had passed.</p><p>But exorcise this demon? The evil puppet master?</p><p>Hahahahahaha! His other half would teach him how one-sided his game was!</p><p>Pray for death. 100,000 volts. Bakura’s just desserts.</p><p>To his second self’s (dis)credit, the hateful aggregate of Zorc and the Thief King valued the body he was in enough not to tolerate its premature burial. They had the ceremony with the Pharaoh to gaze ahead to, so he gave Bakura death credit.</p><p>His <em>ba</em> would have to last a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>